Living By the Rules
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: Born to the world of warriors in a under water world, 2 girls are banished out to live up on the surface and into Domino just because by the rule, they're not what they're supposed to be. R & R!
1. Strangers

**Me: **Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I can't wait to start this new Yu-gi-oh ficcy! And this doesn't have Joey paired up with Mai so just forget it and if you flame me about that, get ready to be reported! ^__^ and bawled at. 

This has to do with my own race I made up so listen carefully because this is how our two main characters are. 

Meet my creative race : **Ceruleans**

They are a wise and primitive race...for not-humans. But they were mostly born as a warrior race. Meant to kill not to be friends with anybody. At a young age, they all taught the essential that every Ceruleans are supposed to learn. Fighting skills, Dueling Skills, and magic abilities. There they would be set for combat. But there's three levels on how they become stronger. 

**White Hair: ** That means that they're just beginners in becoming TRUE ceruleans. Every one that is born is started with white hair. This comes with brown eyes.  

**Blue Hair: **They're at the medium at becoming their true cerulean self. Comes with blue eyes. 

**Red Hair: **This is the ultimate level of Cerulean. They would be achieved in everything possible and they would have angel wings to accompany their flying needs. And their appearances are an exact copy as a human...even though they aren't ones. Comes with Red eyes. 

            Also, this race was born to live almost anywhere. They could even breathe under water so living under water wouldn't be a problem for them. 

            Like I said, they're supposed to be mean for everyone...except for these two sisters.  MaKenna who's 15 and a white hair class and her older sister, Fiona who's a blue hair who had a "defect" at their birth. They're really twins but now since they both have different hair colors, it's hard to tell. Defect when I mean that, all babies were supposed to be born with a yellow glowing aura meaning that they were going to be born to be as they were destined to be. In MaKenna's and Fiona's case, they were born with a blue aura around them meant they had so much goodness in them they were supposed to be killed right when they were born but since the top elder of the cerulean race happened to be their grandfather so he halted their sentence until they were at right of age to give them a true punishment. But yet, as they day awaited them, they were sent out everyday into the human world to study how they live and all that. No one said why, but they had to. So everyday for 5 hours, they would be casted out from the ocean, (That's were the very few of the race lives for now) and see the sites they were assigned to see. This, only happens to those who are born with the good aura. They were the first ones though. It just so happens the human world they have to be around is the little city of Domino. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Although, there's a couple of scenes in battle city where I edited to add my characters in just for this chapter. 

            Welcome to...**Living by the Rules**

(1st chapter) **Strangers**(this is during the battle city finals) (and it's part of the blimp on this first chapter) 

****

****

            It was getting darker and the people were exiting the beach and  the ocean waves acted different. They didn't come towards the beach. They came towards the ocean this time. Then out like cannons came two figures out of the water like cannon balls fly out and land hard on  their bottoms. 

            MaKenna landed flat on her face with her bag spilling out of pencils. "UFF!" she rolled onto her back. "We have to tell Elder not to keep sending us out by those water cannons. It's quite a problem. It's hard to find good moisturizer for your skin down there!"

            "Yeah well..." her sister got up and dusted herself off. "Your dry skin problem won't be a problem when we come live up here for good. " She helped her sister up and they both started walking. "I'm surprised they didn't want to destroy us right there. "

            MaKenna looked at her big sister (techiniqually they are twins but Fiona was born first by 1 minute). Ever since they were banished to live into the human world since they were babies, Fiona's been the meaner one. She was born with the good aura but since their race had turned on them, she's starting to turn on them too by being mean. But her sister's been there to hold back her anger. It's true, when they were both born in the Cerulean world down below the ocean's bottom, they were supposed to glow yellow meaning they were destined to be a warrior but these two twins were born with blue auras. And that, is bad because that meant they were going to grow up as good beings. The race couldn't allow that. The Rules state that if a cerulean is born with the blue aura, they are killed right after it is found out but, the top elder who happens to be the twins' grandfather persuaded the higher council to wait until they were able to go on their own and be banished to the human world Just another day of studying and they would be banished tomorrow night. Studying the humans is a high a complex thing, yet it's very hard because they are going to try to adapt to their way of living. Just one last thing to be studied...

            They were standing at a lamp post and waited for MaKenna to look at her notes. "Let's see...the last thing would be....SEEING HUMANS DUEL?!" 

            "What? I see nothing bad with that," said Fiona as she looked at the skies. 

"But that means we have to come in contact with them!" 

            "We're going to have to come in contact with them anyway since we are going to live here so might as well start now!" 

No arguing with her sister. She's already having a lot of trouble handling that they had to be born mean to live with their family. Their mother and father were already dead at the last inter-species war against the Tulipins(I made it up which is the mer-people race) which ended in a treaty so their grandfather had no other choice since the majority of the race voted on the girls be killed before he told them his idea of banishment. "But where do you think we could find a duel out right now? It's night time and I think the humans must all be sleeping around here."

            "Another note, MaKenna. When you come in contact with humans, you can't call them 'humans' in their faces. It'll freak them out." 

            "Gotcha," nodded the younger one. "But as I was saying, how are we going to find some people who are already dueling?"

Fiona looked up and saw a yellow looking eagle out on a dark blimp. "There," she pointed. 

            "I see..." They both had their angel wings expand from their backs and up like a speeding bullet, they were off!

____________________________________________________________________________________

            It was Mai vs. Yami Marik and Mai was already stuck on that board and Joey was trying to get her out of that wall she was strapped into. The blast was already at them and Yami went to block them from it. The girls arrived in time and were in shock to see this madness happen. But due to the goodness reactants in their hearts, they both came to the rescue. They just had to help. 

Yami Marik was the first to see them as the real Marik inside him popped out for a second. "Fiona!" He called. He knew Fiona from somewhere...but where? The others saw them as they both pushed Yami out of the way and made the blast disappear in an instant. Yami Marik was then declared as the winner but was furious on what these Ceruleans had did. 

            Mai had got free from the wall as Joey came to check on her. "Thanks a lot!" he told the girls as the others gathered around all of them. MaKenna sat the woman up with the boy. So a human was to suffer this? Why? What did she do that was so wrong?

            Danger was coming for them. Yami Marik had walked up to them ready to put Mai to the shadow realm. She woke up and looked at the girl, "Who're you?"

            The Evil one had held his millennium rod up and pointed it at the girls first. Rays of yellow light came out and affected them both as they both floated up in the air screaming. It was horrible. Like static electricity running through their bodies. One thing that Ceruleans happen to be most common to. 

            "What are you doing to them?!" asked Tristan.

"Simple. I'm making sure these two Ceruleans don't interfere in my plans." He turned at Mai. He froze Joey and place and Mai's mind was sent to the shadow realm. 

            Evil Marik walked away as the girls who were in their electric fields fell onto their knees. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

            Inside, they were all in Mai's room gathered at her bed side and the girls angel wings were gone. They looked at the fallen comrade of the boy who was trying to save him. She didn't show any emotion. She indeed had her mind trapped in another realm. Here's a unique gift for our Ceruleans. They could talk to that person who's didn't have the mind for now. 

            Finoa had that gift so she put her hand on her forehead as the blonde was all up in defensive mode. "What's blue haired doin' to her?!"

            MaKenna looked at him with her innocent brown eyes which had blown Duke's and Tristan's minds away but obviously not Joey's. "She's checking on how your friend is doing in the shadow realm."

            Everyone but those two gasped. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi. "You mean she can contact people who's minds been in the shadow realm?"

            MaKenna nodded. "That right." She turned back to the mindless body. "That's just one of her special powers. "

Finoa concentrated to see what this girl had to say. Various voices of Mai were running together as she gasped with full eyes open. 

            "Well, what is it? What did she say?" The blonde was very curious for this person. 

"She said don't worry about her..." Began Fiona in a low voice. "Just concentrate on your duels now. "  She got up. She gasped. "I totally forgot!" Fiona turned to her sister. "We were supposed to write down notes from what we saw!"

"Well we did see the last of hers. Could that work?"

            "It wouldn't hurt to try!"

They both ran out the door when the smaller boy called out to them. "Hey! We forgot to thank you both for saving Joey and Mai! What are your names?"

            Now this was a first for them. Some one thanking them for something they did. No one has ever done that before. 

They still had back facing forwards towards the door as Fiona replied, "I guess the tables are turned." 

            Tristan blinked. "huh? What are you talking about?"

MaKenna was the one to answer. "We should thank you for thanking us. AS for our names...we can't tell you." They both ran out of the room leaving everyone in question. 

            "What a couple of weird girls, " complimented Joey.

"Yeah but you gotta admit," Duke put his hands in his pockets. "They are kinda cute. Especially that one with the white hair. "

            Serenity had wondered her eyes out the window and gasped. "Hey Look!"

            They all had gathered around the window and gasped themselves. They were all watching those two girls with their angel wings back flying away. They just wish they could've gotten names. Maybe the next time they shall meet , they'll get their names. 

_________________________________________

ME: There you have it! 


	2. Where do we go?

**Eros: **I'm so excited to start the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Okay?!

_Italics are thoughts or telepathic speaking or remembering people speaking. _

**Where do we go?**

They had traveled back to their underwater home now and had themselves get ready for bed. Unlike how humans sleep on just beds on the floor, all ceruleans sleep on bunks on the wall. There's going to be a big day tomorrow and they should get their sleep so that they could be ready what to expect. But there was something on Fiona's mind. That spiky haired guy called out his name but she's never seen a guy like that in her life since she's been living underwater all her life. Who could it be...really?

"Good night Fiona."

"Good night MaKenna."

_____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Top Elder Ezekiel had rushed into their rooms as they both fell off the bunk beds by that sudden impact. "Hurry Girls! Get ready! You were already supposed to be there at 8 shells! (In this story, they call hours shells like, how many hours until bed time? Why 4 more shells dear! See?) "

The girls panicked and rushed everywhere to choose what to wear. 

Old Man Ezekial happened to be top elder for the cerulean community for about 100 years (he's actually more than a thousand years old but he's still the girls' grandfather since they are related.) already and he didn't want his own 2 living relatives to make fools of themselves in front of the court. He was saddened yet he wasn't supposed to show that because everyone thinks that he too had hate for the ones who were born good. 

The girls were finally changed and they 3 of them rushed out into the main Dynasty hall in Mercury Square.

How Ceruleans live, it's like a big dome but the dome is surrounding every where they would go so they could live under water. (Just incase anyone was wondering?)

________________________________________________

The girls were nervous in the court room as they judge was reading all the things that they violated for being born. But now Fiona. She kept a tough look on her face through and through. Her last announcement was her finally one. "I sentenced these two to eternity to live in Domino City. " 

2 guards looking like fish men grabbed the girls before they could have time to say good bye to their grandfather. 

"Grandpa!" called out MaKenna.

"Grandfather do something!" cried Fiona. They were both getting loaded up in the cannon in which they were sent the day before to look at the human world. 

MaKenna started crying. "Grandfather! We don't want to go! Please stop them!" 

"Shut up!" One of the fish guys had shoved MaKenna inside the cannon as he shut the door.

The pounding started as the Elder began walking away in guilt. 

"GRANDPA!" They both yelled from inside the cannons. They cannons shot and their last words were once again. "GRANDPA!!"

There they went. Elder couldn't do anything about it. They were banished from the Cerulean City forever just because they were born the different way. 

"Elder...Elder sir?" called out one of the officers to see if he was alright. 

"Leave me be, Uranei. I need some time to think."

The officer nodded. "Yes sir."

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was already coming at sun light and the battle city tournament was over. The gang was at the docks looking out one last time before they all went home when out they heard something or things being shot out. 

"What was that?" wondered Tea out loud. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Fiona was floating there in the water as her little sister started pulling her out so they could reach the land. They were on their own now, that's how the people wanted it. That's how it has to be. 

They had reached the ending of the waves and MaKenna plopped down next to her sad sister. "What are we going to do now?" she asked in a croaky voice. "We're on our own. We didn't even learn everything yet!"

Fiona just ignored her sister's complaints and sighed and continued to look up at the morning sky. She sat up and helped her sister up. "Let's go. "

"Go? Where to?"

"Where we're meant to be!"

"Hey over there!" Called out a boy's voice. The girls both looked and saw the same people they met earlier coming towards them. "What are you guys doing out here?"

MaKenna was looking straight up at the boy as they were both kneeling but Fiona answered, "We're going to...do something now. See ya..." As they made their way through the crowd, some one of the same voice had called her name again. "Fiona! Wait!"

The Blue haired looked and saw the good Marik walking with Izhizu and Odion walk up with him. 

"You know me?"

He nodded. 

"How could you know me? I used to live under water all my life with my sister. We're Ceruleans." 

"Ceruleans?" Tristan scratched his chin. "Isn't that a color or something?"

"Could be, " answered Duke.

Ishizu was the one who had noticed they had a wet and dirty look on them. "You...you two have been banished?"

The girls stepped back. MaKenna nudged at her sister. "Hey, sis! How'd she know that?" 

"Yes, " Fiona nodded. "Just because we were born this way."

"If you both don't mind me askin', just what in the world are you both talkin'about?"

MaKenna leaned in to her sister to whisper, " They want to know about us. Should we even bother telling them?"

            "It doesn't matter now. Elder sent us out to live on our own. Who cares?"

Fiona turned to them, and that's where they could explain some things that they could tell them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________-

            Down in the deep underwater city of Amenkia(that's where the Ceruleans live), Elder went back to his study and locked the door. _It's good that they lasted this long, right? _He sat in his big throne looking chair and put his wooden cane to the side. On his desk, he had a picture of his daughter. The daughter that died in the war not too long ago right after giving birth to her twins. Another picture was a picture up to date with the girls on it. He took that picture and stared at it closely. All he could hear was their laughter as little children. 

_"Grandpa, come on!"_

_"Goodbye Grandpa!"_

_"Now that mommy and daddy's gone, grandpa's our only family left."_

The thoughts of losing his only grandchildren made Ezekiel shed one tear which fell on the picture he was holding...Why? Why did the Ceruleans have to make their law this way?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

            They were all standing together at the docks and all of them mostly shocked. 

"What a cruel place!" cried out Serenity. 

            "Yeah!" Joey held his fist up. "Just because you two were born good meant you were banished out here?"

"Well not exactly banished," Fiona crossed her arms. "We were supposed to be disposed right on the spot but the top Elder of the Ceruleans happens to be our grandfather. He persuaded the higher court for us to wait until we both are right of age(They're both 15) and banish us to the human world here."

            "You said not to use humans!"

"Well I lied! Now be quiet!"

            MaKenna felt like she shrunk. "Yes, ma'am"

"So where do you girls think on planning to go now?" asked Yugi. Their new friends were all full of concern. 

            "You could come and stay with us!" suggested Marik who Odion put a hand on his shoulder.

Fiona looked at him. "That's a nice offer for you to say but we're supposed to make it on our own. Law says for the first couple of weeks Ceruleans that are banished have to depend on themselves. That's why we've been coming here 5 hours a day to study you guys."

            "You said the Law said you have to do this on your own? But then you said you two are the firsts cases that were born good! So this law was just made up?" asked Tristan. 

            MaKenna nodded. "That's right." 

Fiona grabbed her sister's arm, "So we'll see you guys around town, huh? Since we going to become citizens of this city anyway."

            "Do you think we'll get to start school, sis? Or-Or-maybe even get a job?"

"Let's see what the city has to offer us first!...then maybe...just maybe." 

_____________________________________________________

**Eros: **Aw!!...I have to make it so sad! 


End file.
